Vacation
by LucyMagnus
Summary: This story is set after the movie I Want to Believe. Mulder promised Scully to take her on vacation. Will they be able to leave the darkness behind?


**I would like to say English isn't my mother tongue and I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine and I do apologize for all of them. I hope you will be able to enjoy the story anyway.**

* * *

It was beautiful sunny late morning. Temperature was still in bearable limits. The sunshine has been warm since early morning but it was still tolerable. Just couple hours later it would be too hot to stay in the sun.

Now nothing was preventing two figures to plough through cool water in ocean with energetically speed. Both swimmers had behind a long way and although they were coming back from they daily swimming any of them were easing off. They were swimming with even tempo in such space not to be in the others way but still close to each other that they felt the presence of the other.

When they neared the beach, which was now only few meters away, and the bottom was coming up, the stopped swimming in the same time. The man could stand up; he could reach the bottom. The woman, who was smaller, had to use her legs to keep herself afloat. But that didn't prevent her from smiling at her partner. He smiled back at her.

Then they both looked at the beach, where were waiting two camp beds for them, inviting them to lie down. But somebody was sitting on one of the beds, looking at them. The swimmers exchanged surprised looks and cautiously walked forward.

The man who was until now sitting on the camp bed stood up but he didn't go to meet them. He was inappropriately dressed, at least when it came up to the beach dress code. Crème colored trousers from a suit, white shirt with short sleeves and loafers really didn't belong on a beach.

"Agent Mulder?" The stranger asked the swimmer who came up to him a moment earlier than his female friend.

"Not any more." He replied.

"But are you Fox Mulder?" The stranger again this time a bit nervously.

"Yes." It was very terse response.

This had the stranger took aback but he collected himself quickly and turned to the woman. "Are you agent Scully?"

"We don't work for FBI any longer." She answered.

The stranger looked surprised. "I'm detective Thomas Monroe and I was told I have two FBI agents here."

"As Scully has told you we don't work for FBI." Mulder replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Scully asked, partly because of curiosity, but mostly because she wanted to ease a bit Mulder's terse, almost unpleasant behavior.

"I have one case here I'm not able to solve. I've heard about Mr. Mulder and when I found out he is here I wanted to ask him for help.

The detective was directing his answer to Scully, yet he was looking more at Mulder. Dana understood that things, the detective has heard about Mulder, had to be about supernatural.

"It's my vacation." Mulder answered curtly. Nevertheless, Scully knew he was interested in the information the detective gave them.

"We have found a body cut in pieces and the pieces were found on two different places. We are still missing a right leg and left arm." The detective blurred out the information as if he couldn't keep it for himself any longer. "The places where the pieces were found used to be used as sacrificial places." He added quickly.

Mulder and Scully exchanged a look. Then Mulder turned to the detective and asked: "What are you expecting from me?"

"I have never investigated something like this. We are used to shark's attack, drowning, sometimes heart attack but not this."

"Do you have any file?" Mulder asked.

"So will you help me?" The detective answered with his own question while bending down to the bed where was lying a folder full of papers. He picked it up and gave it to Mulder.

"I didn't say that." Mulder replied and went quickly through the papers the detective gave him. It wasn't much. "Where could I find you?"

Detective's face lifted with a hope. He described a way to the police station where he was working to Mulder. He explained that one police officer would eventually find him just in case he wouldn't be at the station. Then he took the folder from Mulder, said goodbye and quickly left.

Scully was looking after him and she sighed. It was obvious to her that their vacation just ended. At least for Mulder.

…

Afternoon sun although still high on the sky was slowly coming down. Sunshine was reflecting on clear ocean surface, white sand and window panes from small house standing at the edge of the beach. The little house seemed empty at first glance, but random passer-by would be able to hear the exchange of opinions, if he would be walking close enough by one of the windows.

Mulder sighed frustrated. "Scully, I know we planned this vacation differently but I have to help them. It's my job and it's the only thing I'm really good at."

Scully looked into his eyes. "You said we will go away from all the darkness but it seems the darkness found us again."

He fixed his eyes on her with his almost puppy like look. "Scully…" He started apologizing.

She waved hand over it. She knew she couldn't change his mind to leave this investigation to someone else. They haven't been working for FBI for a long time but she knew very well how much he missed investigation even though he didn't show it.

He reached her with two steps. He took her face into his hands, gently pulled it closer, bent down to her and kissed her forehead. He was grateful that she wasn't trying to stop her although he knew how difficult it was for her. But she knew him better than anyone else and understood that she couldn't hold him back. He looked into her eyes for a moment, then he left silently.

She was standing there, in the middle of the room, looking at the door through which a moment ago left the closest person in her life. She sighed. When they have been leaving home for vacation she knew deep down that the darkness they wanted to leave behind will find them. They couldn't run away from it because they had the darkness in their hearts.

Mulder would be forever searching for mysteries that he could solve, so he could at least for a while forget about the loss of his sister Samantha, that he has never been able to deal with. She herself knew well how this empty space in a heart hurts. She was still grieving for William, their baby, their son. Logically she knew that she did the best for William to protect his life but she couldn't command her heart.

Mulder was running to solve mysteries to escape from this pain for a moment. Besides, solving mysteries was still somehow connecting him with his sister. Scully understood it very well. She herself chose medicine as her escape. Shortly before leaving she was fighting for one boy's life, which was dying. It was as if she was saving William. For now it seemed like she was successful.

…

Dana was sitting on the camp bed unfolded on the beach reading one of books she took with when she was packing for vacation. She hoped she won't have chance to open it; she wanted to spend the time with Mulder to rest from everything that currently happened. Nevertheless she knew Mulder won't be able doing nothing for long, so she wanted to make sure she won't be bored.

She lazily turned one page; it wasn't possible doing anything fast in this weather. She read few paragraphs when she heard footsteps. She knew it was him; she would recognize his walk anytime so she didn't turn around and kept reading.

"Scully." He approached her.

Something in his voice made her to look up to him. He was standing few steps from her camp bed, dressed in white linen trousers and light blue polo shirt. Dana had to admit he was really handsome dressed like this. But then she forced these thoughts away and looked at him with question in her eyes.

"I need your help. I want you to perform an autopsy." He lifted his hand to silence any arguments Dana evidently wanted to say. "I know this isn't vacation as we planed but the sooner we will solve it the sooner we can back where we left."

They both knew it wasn't truth. Any of them were the kind of person to idle on a beach for a long time. Yes, the first few days were nice but then Mulder started to be restless. Actually the mystery came up at the right time so they didn't have to end their vacation earlier. Dana was stubbornly trying to pretend she was enjoying the vacation but the truth was that being lazy wasn't something she was enjoying.

"Mulder, they surely have their own pathologist. I don't want to get into anyone's way. Besides, I don't do autopsies anymore." Dana replied after she folded carefully her book and set it aside so she could concentrate on her partner.

"You are the only pathologist for miles around. The only one they have here is more like examiner. They do autopsy once in a while. They rather send everything to the capital town. But we don't have time for that. Besides, they could overlook something, but that couldn't happen to you."

Scully smiled briefly. Fox was willing to do anything to persuade her. But she has decided already and he probably knew that.

"Won't I be standing in someone's way?" She asked.

Mulder smiled. He knew he had won. "No. I arranged it and everything is ready for you to start."

She shook her head. Mulder didn't allow himself a possibility that she would refuse. He knew her way too well.

…

It was dark when they finally arrived to the rented house on the beach. The clock showed time few minutes past one in the morning even though it wasn't possible to say it by the look outside. Their little house was far away from town; here the sky wasn't illuminated by fake light. The way from car to the front door was lit only by the shine of stars sparkling high on a clear sky and shine from growing moon.

Scully unlocked the front door, turned on the light and went to the kitchen where she put her handbag on a kitchen table. While she was listening to Mulder's footsteps that were following her to the house she was trying to loosen muscles on her neck that were more stiff than enough.

"I'm starting to be too old for all this staying up late and working without a break." Scully stated.

Mulder smiled briefly; he came up to her with swift steps, stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and started to massager her gently. He felt she relaxed almost immediately under his hands. "You're just out of practice." He noted with smile on his lips.

She wanted to turn around to face him but he used a little pressure on her shoulders to stop her. She stayed standing while he was still massaging her and was talking in front of her. "It's been a while when I was doing an autopsy late in the night last time." She replied. She sometimes had a feeling it has been only few weeks since leaving FBI, sometimes it seemed as if it had been ages ago.

"I hope that results from toxicology will get as soon as possible." Mulder said suddenly. He was thinking about the case again.

This time she managed to turn around and look in his face. "We should go to the bed and sleep for a while. You are as tired as I am. We will sleep for a few hours and then I'll help you to solve this mystery."

Happy sparkles appeared in his eyes. She knew very well what to tell him to make him happy. But he knew that as well. And now they would investigate together again, although it was only just this case.

…

Scully woke up but she didn't open her eyes. She felt she was alone in the bed. She sighed. She didn't want to turn around to look at the other half of the bed. She was afraid to see made bed. Her medical I didn't like when Mulder was working more than twenty four hours.

When she was leaving yesterday evening the living room, Mulder has been still sitting there reading the file with the case. He looked frustrated because he couldn't find the connection with the victim and places of crime where were found pieces of the body. In this state of mind was the easiest to leave him alone.

While she was thinking about the yesterday evening, she stopped sensing her surroundings. Only after a moment she felt the mattress to bend under the weight of another body. She smiled a little. Mulder embraced her around her waist with one hand, lied down behind her and supported his head with his other hand. She finally opened eyes and looked into his face.

"Good morning." He greeted her. As soon as she greeted him back, he kissed her.

"Scratchy beard, again." She noted with smile.

He smiled briefly. He was so deep in the case that he didn't shave for three days. Luckily she wasn't holding it against him. He knew she felt better when he was shaved but she hasn't told him anything even when he had full bread. Now he rubbed his cheek over hers. She tried to get away from his reach but he didn't let her until she started to laugh.

"I have something for you." He said after a moment. He gently wriggled out of her embrace, sneaked out of the bed and disappeared from the bedroom.

Scully had barely time to sit and lean against a pillow when Mulder returned. He was holding a little table with breakfast in his hands. He carefully put it in front of Scully and sat on the other side.

"You are constantly surprising me." Scully remarked with a smile.

Fox looked down. "That's for yesterday." He mumbled.

Dana carefully stretched down and squeezed his hand. "You didn't have to. I know it's too much for you. You know I'll be standing by your side no matter what."

He lifted his eyes and smiled. He was grateful for her words and he immensely appreciated her unwavering trust. He was shaking his head in disbelieve in many times because she still trusted him. It meant a lot to him.

"This is a great service." Scully remarked when she was sure he perceived her again.

He smiled and gave her a plate with a toast. Then he poured coffee from a kettle to a cup. He gave her the cup and started pouring coffee to himself.

They were eating for few minutes in silence but Scully saw that Mulder wanted to say something. She had very good idea what it could be. So it didn't surprise her when he finally broke the silence and asked her for help with this case. But she couldn't do much. She already has given him all the results from the autopsy. She really would love to help him, but although she has been thinking about it the entire night, she wasn't able to come up with anything.

"You know I couldn't determine the exact cause of death because we are still missing the head of the victim. I found drugs in blood but I can't tell with certainty that it was the cause of death." Mulder sighed but didn't interrupt her. "In the sake of argument let's say that the victim is part of ritual ceremony. I know that you went through many places and still haven't been able to find the head. Try to focus on the least usual place where nobody would be searching."

Mulder's eyes light up. "Did you say ritual ceremony?" He asked disbelievingly. "I don't recognize you." Scully sighed. She knew he would hear only this and will ignore the rest she has told him. But Mulder didn't let her to interrupt him and continued: "You have a great idea. I will realize it right away." He picked up a phone and dialed the detective.

Scully looked away from Mulder. Her partner was fully concentrated on the case again and she knew she would be left alone.

…

Scully was standing at the kitchen table making dinner. She was making dinner for two and hoped Mulder would be able to come back in time so they could eat together. But Mulder was so concentrate on the case that time was nothing for him and the need for food didn't mean much more. She shook her head. It wasn't much better than when they have been working for FBI. That's why was making food which they could eat even when it was cold. Besides, in this hot weather it was impossible to eat something warm.

For a moment she stopped cutting just to lower the flame on the cooker. She thought for a moment. In few days their vacation would be over. They didn't enjoy it the way she hoped for but she knew she couldn't expect anything else. But she was glad they had a chance to spend some time together when they could enjoy the company of each other and rest in nice place where darkness wasn't surrounding them as much as it did back in Virginia.

She heard the engine from a car. She smiled. It looked that Mulder arrived in time to enjoy dinner together. She quickly stirred pasta in the pot, tasted it if it was ready and turned the flame off. Before Mulder came in she had had the pasta drained and let it rest.

Mulder came in and went to the kitchen with quick stride. He was smiling feeling satisfied. As soon as he noticed Scully standing in front of the cooker he paused for a moment. He has not witnessed many times Scully cooking. Not that she couldn't cook, but she was always so busy and didn't have time to cook.

"You look very satisfied." Scully remarked. She was still busy with cooking but she has noticed him with the corner of her eye. She couldn't miss the way he was looking. She was happy he was satisfied.

"We solved the case." He announced calmly but his eyes gave away how happy he was.

"Was it the butler, Sherlock?" Scully asked. A brief smile crossed her face.

"No, my dear Watson, it was the maid." Mulder answered.

They both laughed. Mulder disappeared to change from his clothes to something more comfortable and Scully finished dinner in the meantime. She set the table outside on a small terrace because it was too warm to sit inside. It was more pleasant outside; breeze was blowing from the ocean. She took everything outside and waited for Mulder.

They both sat down enjoying the nice surroundings and Mulder was explaining Scully about the case. Scully wasn't listening to him too much; she was noticing mostly his change. He looked satisfied and better than when they have been leaving home. She was grateful for that. They both needed this vacation and she was glad it did well to them.

…

Finally, they plane douched down on the runway on Dulles airport. Their journey was almost at its end but they still weren't the winners yet. They set on the way in the dawn but the luck wasn't on their side today and the journey stretched till darkness. Their fist plane had delay; the second plane had technical problems. They really didn't imagine the end of their vacation this way. But at least they had one another which made the trouble more bearable.

At the airport they picked up their luggage; surprisingly none got lost. Then they got in the car and set up for a long drive to Virginia.

The weather couldn't be more different than the weather in the place where they have started their journey. It was snowing so much they could barely see they way; they could see only for a few meters ahead although they had on the lights to the fog. The darkness that was surrounding them didn't help at all.

In the middle of their way Scully offered to be at the wheel herself but as she expected, Mulder declined her offer. She sometimes had the feeling he was protecting her way too much, and even in moments when it wasn't necessary. But this time she let it be.

If she would be honest to herself, she would admit, that she was glad Mulder decided to be at the wheel for the rest of the way. She was tired and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the way fully. So now she was trying to keep Mulder up talking about their vacation and the case they have solved. She wasn't doing much but she knew Mulder appreciated it without telling her so.

They finally arrived to the gate guarding their driveway to their house. The car had barely time to stop and Scully was already outside, pushing into the frozen metal with all her strength trying to open the gate. She managed it after a moment. She let the car pass by and closed the gate behind it. Then she got back in the car.

When she got out of the care she forgot to take her coat. She didn't realize how cold it was outside. As soon as she got in, she shivered.

"We should take the warmth with us." Mulder remarked.

Scully smiled but before she had a chance to answer they were standing in front of the house, quickly unloading their stuff from the car, carrying it inside the cold house.

As soon as the front door was closed behind them, even Mulder shivered.

"We should take the warmth with us but you enjoyed the sun way too much." Scully answered and tried not to laugh when she was looking at Mulder's sun burned forehead and nose. At least the red shoulders weren't visible.

"Just laugh." He answered, trying to sound offended which actually made Scully laugh for real. She finally looked happy. He smiled at her and hugged her.

THE END


End file.
